Light-emitting diodes (LEDs) can be used to provide low-cost, low-power lighting in a variety of situations, using a variety of colors. Furthermore, by employing groups of multiple-color LEDs, it is possible to produce a greater variety of color in a lighting device then would be available with individual LEDs. One way to further increase the variety of color available in a lighting device would be to vary the intensity of the individual LEDs in a group of multiple-color LEDs.
However, different LEDs can have different sizes and thicknesses, particularly if different brands of LEDs are mixed. But, using such a variety of LEDs requires individual control of all the dies connected to the lighting device. This is in contrast to a conventional approach in which a controller sends a signal to each package where an electronic board will control each pixel (i.e., LED color).
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system and method that allows for the individual control of a cluster of similar-colored LEDs in a multiple-color lighting device containing LEDs that emit light of differing colors.